


A night at the Bar

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eating Disorders, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “Harry,” Draco sighs, moaning lightly.“Let me take you home.” Harry whispers.Home. Home means going to bed with Harry every night, coffee in the mornings, Science licking his face to waking him up in the morning and sitting on him while barking at him when he ignores her, it means Harry cooking for him and kissing his knuckles and making love to him every day and it’s everything Draco wants.But it’s more than he deserves.





	A night at the Bar

“I’m not going home with you again tonight.” Draco says. He doesn’t care that Potter hasn’t opened his mouth; he  _ doesn’t _ want Potter to open his mouth. If he does, they’ll end up in Potter’s bed, like they always do, and Draco can’t do that to himself again. 

“Noted,” Potter says mildly. He scans the bar. “Who  _ are _ you going home with, then?”

“Jealous?” Draco asks humorlessly.

“Yes,” Potter says bluntly. “I won’t stop you, though. If that’s what you want.”

“You couldn’t.” Draco says, with much more confidence than he feels. His stomach’s tied in knots, and what he  _ wants  _ to say is,  _ you shouldn’t be. I’m still yours. _ “If you tried.”

“Do you want me to try?” Harry asks, lips brushing against Draco’s ear, and he manages to  suppress a shudder. 

_ Yes. _

_ “ _ No.” He says.

Harry’s lips  press to his temple, and then stop touching him completely. Draco does shudder then, and his heart breaks further in his chest. They were together for three years. They've been apart for three weeks; Draco has spent most of the nights of those three months sneaking out of Harry’s flat at odd hours of the morning hoping no one will catch him doing the walk of shame back to Pansy’s apartment.

“Who are our candidates, then?” Harry asks, leaning back against the bar. Draco is resolutely not looking at him.

“No one.” Draco says. “I don’t want to go home with anyone.”

That’s a lie. He wants to go home with Potter. He wants to  _ be _ home with Potter, but that’s not something that they’ll ever get back again. 

“Two Firewhiskeys,” Potter instructs the bartender. A minute later, a tumbler is being pressed into Draco’s hand. 

“You’re not getting me drunk.” He informs Potter.

“I’m not trying to,” Potter takes a sip of his glass. “We don’t fuck when either of us is drunk.”

“We’re not fucking.” Draco says.

Potter hums and doesn’t respond, and Draco  _ hates  _ him, he hates that he knows him so well, that he can read every expression and every sign better than  anyone else.

“When are we going to stop this?” Potter asks, after a while, and Draco looks at him for a minute before looking away. 

“What?” He asks.

“ _ This, _ ” Potter says emphatically. “When are you coming back home?”

Draco swallows. 

“I’m not,” he says. He doesn’t believe it, and it’s clear that Potter doesn’t, either.

“C’mon, love,” he says. His mouth is right against Draco’s temple, and Draco leans into him, sighing in content. “Come back to me.”

“Harry,” Draco sighs, moaning lightly.

“Let me take you home.” Harry whispers.

_ Home. _ _ Home _ means going to bed with Harry every night, coffee in the mornings,  _ Science _ licking his face to waking him up in the morning and sitting on him while barking at him when he ignores her, it means Harry cooking for him and kissing his knuckles and making love to him every day and it’s  _ everything _ Draco wants.

But it’s more than he deserves.

“I-” He begins.

“I called Healer Blackthorn.” Harry tells him. Draco hasn’t been to his mind healer in two years now, because he hasn’t needed her. Harry recognizes the signs though, he always does, of when Draco relapses on his eating disorder and starts isolating himself. Breaking up with him was only Draco’s latest attempt to stop Harry from finding out what he’d been doing. “I know the signs love. I know  _ you _ . And – if you don’t want to get back together, it’s fine. Please talk to her, though. I want you to be alright.”

Draco buries his head in Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” he whispers, cheeks burning. He's ashamed, now, of what he has done. More ashamed that he’s been suffering away from Harry for three weeks and he still found out. “I want - I want to go home.”

“Of course,” Harry says, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Always.”

Draco leans in and wraps his arms around Harry, squeezing tighter to  ground himself as Harry  apparates them home. Science immediately begins barking and panting happily, and he smiles as he pets her head softly.

“Come on,” Harry says, leading Draco back to their bedroom.

They lay together in silence, legs tangled together and arms thrown over each other, and Draco doesn’t understand how he managed to stay away even for three weeks.

He loves Harry, and he loves what they have together, and he’ll go back to therapy as many times as it takes him to believe that he deserves it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
